SURPRISE?
by LuciieLA.Candiie
Summary: Bella was left by Edward 3 years ago. Now shes in love and happy with a cetain Vampire and they're getting married. what will everyone do when the volturi end up with some not so wanted guests. How will bella cope. Does Edward Win Her Back? R
1. Chapter 1

**Rose are red violets are blue, I don't own twilight and neither do you!!**

**Well I don't own this poem either!!!=)**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

Edward has been gone for three years now I've kept my promise; but I don't think he has sometimes I open my eye at night and I see him then all it takes is a blink and he's gone!!

You would be surprised at everything that can happen in just three years for starts I've now got white scene hair ( if you don't know what it is its on my profile), I'm also currently dating the super amazing vampire Demetri volterra ( did I spell that right???)

And three I'm................................................A vampire!!!!

Yer that's right a vampire, it happened when Edward left me I stayed in the wood crying I felt so pathetic and then he came, Demetri , he saved me he's so tall for his age actually taller than me when I told Charlie we were dating we had to say he was 25 ,Charlie almost had a heart a attack!!!

Demetri loved me so much that he was willing to do any thing for me and I mean anything he changed me I was a vampire and from that second on I knew I would love him for ever!! I didn't love him as much as I loved Edward but it was certainly close!!

My powers are beyond anything the vampire race had ever seen! For a start I control the elements water, fire, wind and earth I can create them out of nothing, I also see the past this is one of the reasons the memory of Edward stays trapped in my mind never leaving always there burning me!! My other toper is my mind shield this is what stopped Edward from reading my mind this is what helps me keep my life to me Aro can't read me Jane and Alec cant touch me !! My mind shield also allows me to take / share other people's power that is one of the best thing in the world!!!

In case you haven't realized I'm part of the volturi! I lied and said that I was going to university in Italy when really I've just been here with my family the volturi!!

My eyes are the thing tat draws people to me!!!

When I'm hungry there dark purple/ midnight blue

When im fighting there bleach red

When im just me there light grey

And after hunting for two days they are blue!!

This is the strangest thing that has every happened!!

* * *

**OMG MI FIRST FAN FICTION HOPED YOU LIKED IT I WILL UP DATE TRUSED ME THIS MIGHT NOT ME VERY GOOD BUT IT WILL BE! SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KEEP IT REAL---LUCI XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

I unfortunately do not own twilight!

See how easy that was not a long story not a poem!!!

"Into the grand hall now, coven meeting" aro shouted, wait, did aro just shout this wasn't right Felix must have gone over board with what ever prank he set now!!

What a pity he was really funny well we had good times, I think to kill him would be a waste but anyway, everyone was looking at me like I was mad!

Then I realised that I said that out loud no wonder Felix was giving me evil eyes!!!

"Sorry" I sang adding a single giggle

I pushed the grand doors opened and walked in followed by demetri, Alec, Jane, Felix, Heidi, Santiago and Afton. Renate, Chelsea and Corin were already in there "suck ups" I whispers everyone behind me snickered but when I glance in Renatas direction the three of them were giving me evil eyes (wow 4 in 5 minutes!!)

"That time I know I said that out loud!" I said the snickers turned into laughter with in seconds I look up at aro and I realised! It wasn't Felix that was in trouble it was me!

Everyone in the room picked this up and Demetri walked up to me and held my had giving it a supportive squeeze!

"Aro, what ever I did I just want to say" I stopped and looked at everyone before I continued "Felix made me do it!!!" Everyone was booming with laughter even Caius was chuckling!

"Isabella," he said sternly; wait Isabella I'm dead! "Marcus, caius and I would just like to say congratulations!!"

"What for?" Felix asked nosey little…..

"The engagement!!"

"The what!!!" I said looking a Demetri while he mouthed a sarcastic 'thanks' to aro, he turned to me and got down on one knee all I could think about was how cheese or how gay!! And everyone laughed yet again I covered my mouth realising yet again I spoke out loud again!

"Bella, my love, and my new life my heart……"

"Hurray up" Heidi snapped I chuckled

"Anyway, bells will you marry me" he said with a certain crook smile I used to see daily

My face dropped as I remembered how and why we broke up me and him!

_I don't want you any more_

_I've moved on_

_I can't keep putting my family in danger for you; your not worth it!_

"I KNEW IT WAS TOO SOON" that came from Demetri! As he was about to run out I grabbed his arm and kissed him for what seemed like a year as soon as we parted I looked into his light brown eyes and said "yes" ! I looked around to find the room empty!!

"How long have we been kissing??"

"6 min…"

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP!!!" I screamed he simply shrugged and picked me up and carried me to _our _room!!

**Jane/alec / Felix /Heidi /Aro /Marcus and well everyone's pov!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

There they go again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry its rubbish I was really busy at the time and thanks for the review but come on at least 10 reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward pov**

**Three years, three years of emptiness , three years without happiness, three years of nothing! **

**I fought that I might as well make an appearance downstairs I haven't seen light for three years, because she was my sun and my moon. I haven't seen any of my family; I've heard there thoughts but I haven't made any contact.**

**I have to pull myself together and go back to normal (if being a heart broken vampire is normal!) Bella's probably found someone else, probably even more happy than she ever was with me; maybe just maybe he was touching her right now. NO, NO, NO! The thought of someone else touching her was just too much!**

**One step, two steps, three, four…. I was down stair in the living room I was staring in a room full of people I didn't think I knew anymore!**

_**Poor child – **_**came from Carmen and her spouse I heard they came to visit but I just haven't seen them yet, they have been her for two months now and so has…..Tanya! **

_**Idiots alive**_**- came from the one and only Rosalie **

**And didn't dare read Esme and Carlisles' thoughts they probably hate me, strangle Alice was hiding something from me it was important because she was translating her full name in to Arabic, then Latin, then Chinese she translates to keep me out.**

**I searched deeper only to see glimpses of a beautiful woman, hugging a man in a dark cape he was voluri you just knew it. But why was Alice hiding this from me unless…. No…..it couldn't be Bella it just couldn't! the lady was whispering an "I love you " in the man ear she added "none can break that not man not woman" she laughed bellas' laugh the bells that still ring in my ear so sweet and so gentle "not vampire!" It was her it was Bella!**

**I accidentally let a small growl out and shot a glare at Alice, she took two step back….**

"**When did you get that vision?"**

"**Two days ago …..Hunting"**

"**Why, didn't you tell me about it!"**

"**Why didn't I tell you?, I though you were dead!"**

**It made sense "where is she"**

"**What's going on" Carlisle said**

**Alice and I stared at each other long and hard until she said…**

"**in Italy…in volterra….wi…with….the volturi," she looked at Esme and Carlisle they were both shocked, but Esme actually looked angry, that's something you don't usually see, she got up tiled her head slightly "and you said nothing to me or Carlisle about this"**

"**Well, were all going to see her anyway" Alice said sitting back down next to jasper**

**I had already found out from her mind that we were meant to arrive on Saturday and it was Thursday, I ran upstairs (super vampire speed) and packed my bags not forgetting to put my mothers wedding ring in the bag, I won't let her go again not with out a fight!**

**I was stupid and dumb but I had to do it is must still love me!**

**Emmetts pov**

**Um… Bella….um….volturi…ummm …..WHAT?**

**Sorry I haven't written in like forever ****and sorry that i made eddie boy ooc even though he is like dead inside!**

**Love lucixmoore!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note- **

**Firstly I just want to say that I am so sorry for not writing in a long time. I've been extremely busy *cough* Lazy *cough* and I just haven't had time. I've been read other peoples stories instead of righting my own and I favourite ALOT so check some of them out and show some love. I have also changes my screen name encase you're wondering, just cause I felt like it… any way hope you enjoy the story.**

**Love Lucie xoxo**

**I don't own the twilight saga.**

**Note- a picture of Bella's hair colour is on my page I tried to find a plated one but couldn't…sorry.**

Bella POV-

The peace and quite was interrupted with a bang. In runs Felix all huffing and puff.

"You're a vampire... You don't need to breath" I stated simply with no emotion to my voice. I don't know why but I've seemed so strange for the past 2 days I seem to be becoming cold and life less around everyone but Demi and Jane.

I walk away from the muscular vampire by my door and go to sit at my deep red vanity. I tie my newly colour hair up in a slick high pony tail and plaited it all the way to the tip before tying the tip with a deep red ribbon, to match my new hair colour. As I do this I hear Felix speak.

"look at me," I look at him via my mirror and lift one eyebrow…" No Bella, turn around and look at me" I turn around and look at him but I didn't understand what he wanted from me.

"What?" I said, with no emotion in m voice again, as I slip off my black silk morning gown and wiggle into my black dress. As I stop he speaks.

"Bella, what's going on with you; you've seemed distant and I can't seem to reach you," he stops to sigh. "2 days might not feel like a lot to the humans, but for us time goes slowly… 48 hours without seeing you smile, hearing you laugh or feeling you slap me when I do something stupid, isn't nice . I miss you Bella…" He turns around to leave the room but I stop him before he can leave. I pull him into a deep hug and apologise sincerely.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I was hurting you; I knew what I was doing but I didn't know it would have that sort of effect on you," I take a step a way from Felix and smile. "Can you forgive me?" Felix starts to laugh.

"Of course I can, not forgiving you would be like not forgiving a twin sister" Felix says before adding a wink. I groan.

"Are you still going on about that...?"

"Yep, I actually believe that we a lost long sibling" he says as he gazes at the roof.

"Umm... I don't see how that works since your born a few centuries before me. No, scratch that; many centuries before me…"

"Oh hush hush Bella… stop denying the truth"

"Yes yes, ok whatever you want to believe Felix" Felix stops grinning but continues to smile via his eyes.

"But Bella, why were you acting so stand offish anyway?" I sigh

"Because I felt something different… It's making me worry and I must have uncontrollably gone into a shut down mode." Felix stops to consider the different possibilities.

"So what, are you pregnant," Felix says flatly, I look at him with pure amazement… was this age old vampire truly this stupid. "Well?"

"NO," I point to my body with both of my hands… "I'm a vampire…" Felix lowers the tone of his voice.

"Well; you could have fooled me," I gasp and race to his side and smack him round the head. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you better be! Gosh…Calling me fat, I don't think so," I add a wink.

"Funny Bella, but I think I know why you were feeling so worried;" Felix shifts uncomfortably; "you have some… guests" I raise an eyebrow.

"Guests…like Jacob" my face lift up so much you would have thought it was fake... or that I was crazy. Felix laughs.

"Sorry Bella, Vampires, not shape shifters," I found out Jacob was a wolf about a month after I became a vampire. I went to go visit him and Sam and the other boys flipped, then started growling after that they transformed… If it wasn't for Jacob I know for a fact I would be dead.

He explained to them about how he knew me and I would never cause any harm to the humans they loved and the ones they had to protect. After that I introduced him to Jane. I terrible mistake! They practical caused a war. This caused the whole of the volturi and their guards to come down to forks ready for a blood spill. But it all turned out alright. Some how the Quileute elders and Aro, Marcus and Caius came to some sort of agreement or could we say alliance.

If the wolves need help we help them and vice versa. Since then me and Jacob have been able to stay in contact. The wolves come to Italy to check up on us and we do the same. I truly miss the boys and I voice my view.

"I miss the boys, Felix"

"Boys and girl; Leah"

"You know what I mean..."

"Yes, but you know how it is, she's blatantly not a boy" I move so I'm facing his directly and look start in to his eyes. I groan.

"You STILL like her" I say shaking my head left and right slowly. Felix smiles.

"Um... Yes..." I smile even though she's never even seen or spoken to you.

"Stop right there Bella; I…I just prefer to admire from a far..." He says quickly, I roll my eyes.

"You mean you're to shy to talk to her" He shots me an evil look.

"You're a cruel one Isabella" I quickly counter.

"You're a shy one Felix"

"Nice." I sigh.

"I don't hate her; I mean I like her… but it's annoying seeing you get all goo-goo eyed behind a curtain or whatever. Man up and talk to her. Please.

"I'll think about it' He simply states before crossing his arms like a spoilt child. I laugh.

"You're a strange one Felix."

"You're a mad one Isabella." We both stop for about 3 seconds before bursting in to laughter.

"But one things for sure Felix," I start to nod. "Were both Crazy" I say turning Felix around and push him out of my room leading us both to a deep green shaded corridor. He laughs

"Most defiantly" He Responded.

We walk casually at human pace to the waiting room. Right as we reach the door I am hit with a sea of various different scents. They seemed familiar but didn't seem register them in my mind.

I stop and look up at Felix who gives me nod. He mouths the words 'Good Luck' and then disappears. My only fear now is who is on the other side of the door.

I close my eyes and push the large black and gold doors open. Once I open my eyes I see 7 vampires looking straight at me. I freeze just as one speaks.

"Excuse me but do you know how long it will take Isabella Swan to arrive" I smile at the blond vampire I remembered as Carlisle and answer him.

"She'll be here shortly, I just called her." I smile and all of them "she says I should welcome you, so here I am. My name is Marie and it's a pleaser to meet you" All but one of them seemed to believe me… one of the other Blond vampires; Jasper. He had his doubts but kept them to himself for now.

I divert my eyes from Jaspers and make contact with Edward; but I can't look at him for more that 2 seconds. My brain forces my eyes to my feet. I clear my throat and look straight ahead at Esmee.

"Any questions?" I ask with a smile… This should be fun.

**Thank you for reading! Lucie x**


End file.
